


Bare Feet

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Serena has a surprise for Bernie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



> Music is paired with this fic and is best started when the fic prompts you to. 
> 
> Link to music can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD65IUlS4Ug
> 
> This fic is prompted by the lovely eleanorbramwell as always.

The AAU was quiet, the halls all but empty save for the normal sounds of nurses and doctors alike making their rounds and families visiting patients. Bernie sat in her office, reviewing files and signing off on various discharges. The room felt empty without Serena, the brunette having disappeared some time ago without a word. The sun was setting and her shift was nearing its end, days didn’t seem complete now if she and Serena didn’t stop off at Albie’s for a drink or have an early dinner.

Bernie turned from the pile of papers, vowing to finish them all tomorrow. She sat a moment, tapping her pen on the desk, feeling anxious and unsettled. _Serena knows I’m waiting, she must,_ Bernie thought, sighing loudly. She ran a long fingered hand through her blonde curls and got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and tossing her coat over one arm.  She smoothed her white button up shirt and tugged her sneakers back on, pulling the legs of her jeans over the laces.

“Jesus, look at you, Wolfe,” Bernie murmured, lingering in the office a few more minutes, swearing it was simply in case someone needed her for something.

Things with Serena were new, so new in fact that Bernie had yet to kiss Serena again. Although the soft lips were all she could think about Bernie couldn’t imagine doing anything to jeopardize what was taking root between them. Serena had been a dear friend, confidant, and colleague since coming to Holby and Bernie would be damned if she ruined it, like she’d ruined so much else in her life.

Serena was different, someone Bernie wished to protect from her whirlwind of cowardice that tended to destroy those she cared for most. She’d ruined a marriage, botched motherhood, and she wanted to be better, needed to be.

Minutes ticked by, the clock on the wall eventually chiming seven. Bernie huffed, _that’s it I’m going home._ She grasped the door knob and headed towards the lifts. Her long legs, that would normally make short work of any hallway, slowed to draw out the distance. _Serena where are you,_ Bernie thought as she pressed the button on the lift, having drawn out her departure as long as possible.

Bernie stepped into the lift and turned, pressing the button for the ground floor then crossing her arms in front of her.  The doors of the lift began to shut and with them Bernie thought of the quiet walk to her car, the quiet drive home, and the empty bed waiting for her. At first she relished the silence being away from Marcus had brought her, much as she always had while serving. After spending day and night with Serena Campbell, things had changed, Bernie had changed. Bernie missed her presence as soon as they parted. The lift doors seemed to drag shut, but just before they clicked in place a slim fingered hand appeared in between them.

“Just going to disappear on me, were you?” Serena quipped, her brown eyes playful.

Bernie raised her eyes from the floor, “Kept me waiting long enough, Campbell,” her words and stern countenance masking her joy.

Serena looked radiant, as always. Dressed in black slacks and a purple blouse that scooped at her collarbone. How Bernie ached to run her mouth over the exposed skin. Bernie’s eyes moved over Serena’s body, feeling Serena’s eyes on her all the while.

Serena chuckled, “I am a busy woman, you know?”

Bernie pouted raising her eyes to Serena’s, “Too busy for me, is that it? You wound me, Serena.”

Serena rolled her eyes, “You’ll make do, Miss Wolfe. Now, I’ve got somewhere to be if you don’t mind.”

Bernie again pressed the button for the ground floor, a small smile set on her lips. The doors shut swiftly this time as if time itself had been set right in Serena’s presence. Serena stood next to Bernie as the lift descended, her arm warm against Bernie’s. Serena’s hand touched Bernie’s forearm and her fingers trailed down to Bernie’s laced hands. Bernie offered Serena her left hand, the brunette interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently.

“I missed you too, Bernie,” Serena murmured, smiling.

Bernie sighed, “You see right through me, don’t you Serena?”

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand again, her thumb dancing across Bernie’s. Serena did need to respond; Bernie already knew how transparent she was to Serena. No one else in the world saw Bernie the way Serena did, stripped bare of her walls. The thought made Bernie’s skin itch, an uncomfortable skin she’d tried a lifetime to fight against. Serena, however, made her weak. The lift lurched to a stop and the pair stepped out, their hands separated again. They’d decided against vocalizing their relationship for now, hoping to preserve this bubble where only they existed.

Serena and Bernie exited the hospital, heading for the staff parking lot. Their shoulders bumped as they walked, Bernie lacing their fingers together again. Serena smiled, turning them towards her car.

“Serena, what are you doing?” Bernie questioned, her dark eyes curious.

Serena chuckled, “I told you I had somewhere to be, didn’t I?”

Bernie nodded, “I’ll let you go then, shall I? I suppose that dinner and drink must wait.”

Bernie made to pull away and head to her nearby car, but Serena pulled her back by the hand. “You’re coming with me, Wolfe. Then we’ll have all the dinner and all the Shiraz you can stomach.”

Bernie laughed, shaking her blonde hair, knowing better than to ever argue with Serena. Serena smiled and unlocked her car gesturing for Bernie to climb in. Serena slid behind the wheel and started the car, easily backing out of her space and exiting the parking lot. Once on the road, Serena turned the radio on low, breaking up the comfortable silence. Bernie reached across the console and placed a hand on Serena’s thigh, her fingers tracing small patterns on Serena’s black slacks.

“Are you trying to cause me to wreck this car?” Serena joked, a noticeable blush covering her cheeks as she tightened her hold on the steering will.

Bernie chuckled, “I’d prefer not if you can help it. Am I distracting you?”

Serena sighed quietly, “Of course you are, but don’t stop,” enjoying Bernie’s ministrations.

Bernie smiled, “So, where are we going? What’s this appointment you must keep?”

Thankful for the change in subject, Serena relaxed her grip on the steering will and replied “You’ll see, Bernie. Think of it as a surprise of sorts.”

“Oh I cannot wait,” Bernie responded, looking out the window.

The pair drove for a few more miles, the trek to Serena’s home now quite familiar to Bernie. Unable to help her thoughts, Bernie’s mind screamed at the possibility of being invited in. Her body warming at the thought. _Get it together, Wolfe. You’re not a teenager,_ Bernie chastised herself silently.

Serena slowed the car and pulled off the road into a parking lot in front of a small building with a lot of windows, located just down the street from her home. Serena parked and got out of the car, retrieving a bag from the boot. Bernie got out of the car and shut her door, completely perplexed at the turn her evening had taken.

“Serena, what is this place?” Bernie questioned, unable to see any sort of signage on the building or door.

Serena chuckled, extending her hand, “Such impatience, Bernie. Come on then.”

Bernie took Serena’s hand and was led inside the dimly lit building. Bernie followed Serena through what looked to be an office area obviously shut down for the day. Serena took a left into a small room and flipped the light switch by the door. A studio. Mirrors running the length of both walls, the wooden floors shining under the fluorescents. Bernie stopped in the doorway, Serena dropped her hand and setting the bag on a nearby chair near a standing screen with oriental designs.

“Erm, Serena, why are we in a studio?” Bernie questioned, watching Serena pull a clothing item from the bag and move behind the screen.

Serena didn’t respond, but Bernie’s eyes watched Serena’s shadow. Bernie watched as Serena pulled her shirt over her head, then removing her pants. Bernie’s mouth went dry, yearning to pull the screen aside and see Serena’s skin exposed before her. Remaining rooted to the spot and unable to speak, Bernie simply watched. Serena’s shadow moved slowly as if drawing out the process, Bernie hadn’t expected Serena to be of the teasing sort.

A few minutes later, Serena emerged from behind the screen having put on a simply blue dress with thin straps, the dress cinching her small waist and flowing down around her calves. The dress left her shoulders chest and upper back bare for Bernie’s enjoyment. Serena caught Bernie’s gaze and heat poured through her veins. _Nice one, Campbell_ , Serena mentally cheered.

Bernie breathed in deeply, “Serena, you’re…absolutely breathtaking.”

Serena blushed, moving to Bernie and kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you,” Serena murmured.

Serena pulled Bernie to the chair and moved her bag into the floor, gesturing for her to sit. Bernie sat in the chair and watched as Serena moved to the other side of the room where a large stereo stood. Serena pushed a few buttons and a soft melody issued from the speakers, a moderately paced jazz song by the sound of it. Bernie watched as a barefoot Serena began to dance, moving her body to the rhythm of the music. Serena’s hips swayed, her bare feet gliding across the floor, her arms up and around. A saxophone filtered in with the symbols and soft drums, the sound filling Bernie’s chest.

Bernie mouth had gone dry, she sat there mesmerized at the woman before her. Serena, all bravery and wit, dancing as if trained for years. Bernie could almost see a younger Serena in her mid-twenties dancing just like this, in this room. Serena’s eyes found Bernie’s as she danced, sparking with a mix of joy and heat. Bernie swallowed, having never seen this side of Serena before. She was unable to look away from Serena’s hands on her hips, her eyes closed and head tilted back as she turned.

Serena laughed, joyous and loud, before practically skipping over to Bernie and taking both of her hands. “What do you think, Miss Wolfe?”

Bernie grinned, “There aren’t enough words, Miss Campbell. You’re divine.”

Serena flushed a deeper crimson, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. “Join me?” Serena offered, tugging on one of Bernie’s hands.

“Oh, I really shouldn’t. I’m bloody terrible at dancing, Serena,” Bernie mumbled, feeling incredibly shy suddenly.

Serena chuckled, “Berenice Wolfe, macho army medic, rubbish at something? Tell me more.”

Bernie grimaced, “My parents tried all sorts. Tap dancing, ballroom, ballet, all of it. I seem to have been blessed with two left feet and no sense of rhythm. Not at all like you, Serena, you’re quite a vision.”

Serena smiled, happy to be learning more about the blonde every day. “I can teach you, if you like?”

Everything in Bernie’s body demanded she say no, knowing the number of bruised toes she’d given countless partners, the thousands of pounds wasted by her parents all to culture their daughter. Then there was her heart, hammering in her chest as she looked down at Serena.

Bernie slipped off her trainers and socks then kicked them under the chair, bringing her eyes back to Serena. She was greeted with a toothy smile and pulled into the center of the room. Serena grabbed her hips and faced Bernie towards the mirrors and moved behind her. Bernie’s breath caught in her throat when Serena’s hands wrapped around her hips and splayed on her abdomen.

“Let’s find that rhythm, shall we?” Bernie murmured, her mouth close to Bernie’s ear.

Serena stepped closer, her hips ghosting along Bernie’s backside. “Move with me, Bernie.”

Bernie closed her eyes, feeling Serena’s movements and trying to match them. Her arms were crossed, her shoulders tense, and her mind ran crazy trying to sort out her body. She could feel Serena’s delicate, sensual sway and instead of answering with the same her hips jerked from side to side. Serena stopped and moved around Bernie to face her.

Bernie groaned and dropped her eyes to the floor, “See I’m awful! I’m just going to sit down.”

Serena’s hands grasped Bernie’s neck and the base of her head, keeping her in place. Her thumbs rested on Bernie’s cheekbones. “No, you’re not. Look at me, Bernie.”

Bernie raised her eyes, meeting Serena’s. The music started over, the song beginning again. A harmonica and a saxophone playing the sweetest melody, Bernie could feel the music sending soundwaves through the floor. Serena held her gaze and stepped closer, her front flush with Bernie’s. Bernie’s mouth opened on a sigh, feeling Serena this close was so intoxicating.

“Keep your eyes on me, darling. Just feel me and the music,” Serena murmured, her right thumb swiping gently across Bernie’s cheek.

Bernie stifled a groan when Serena moved against her, knowing full well a cold shower would be in order once she got home. Bernie rested her hands on Serena’s hips feeling the movements run up her arms. She felt Serena all around her, the music filling her from her bare feet to the ends of her blonde curls.

“Dance with me, Bernie,” Serena murmured, her eyes closing as the music picked up.

Bernie began to move against Serena, with Serena. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than before. Bernie gripped Serena’s waist tighter, feeling the dress material beneath her fingertips. She pulled Serena tighter against her and moved with purpose. Bernie let her eyes close and her feet seemed to move on their own, she felt Serena move as well.

Serena’s arms moved from her face to wrap around her neck, her sure feet guiding Bernie’s in a small circle. Serena’s hands threaded through Bernie’s hair as they danced, the brunette putty in the blonde’s embrace. Bernie rested her forehead against Serena’s, their noses brushing.

“Why, Miss Wolfe, I do believe you’re dancing,” Serena quipped quietly, her lips ghosting against Bernie’s.

Bernie sighed, “I can do a lot of things I couldn’t before you, Serena.”

Serena stilled, her feet ceasing their back and forth, her hips stopping their mesmerizing circles. “What?”

Bernie opened her eyes, letting Serena see her face completely open, none of her normal walls in place.

“Serena, I…” Bernie started, her resolve failing her.

Serena smiled softly, “I know, Bernie.”

Bernie nodded, _of course she knows._

Serena resumed her movements, urging Bernie to dance once again. Bernie moved to the best of her ability, trying to keep time with Serena who moved so effortlessly. “Where did you learn to dance, Serena?” Bernie asked quietly.

Serena chuckled quietly, “Ages ago, mind you, I wanted to be a dancer. Turns out I have weak ankles, but medicine was always my first choice either way.”

“You’d have been lovely, but I, for one, am glad you chose medicine. I’d have not had the pleasure of this dance otherwise,” Bernie replied playfully.

“Oh I’m sure I’d have found you somehow, Miss Wolfe. This just feels so inevitable,” Serena said quietly, brushing her nose against Bernie’s.

Bernie let out a breath, “Inevitable, you say?”

Serena grinned, “Just kiss me, please.”

Bernie stopped moving, stopped breathing. Her hands stilling Serena’s resumed dance. Bernie leaned in, met halfway by those soft lips she’d spent so long thinking about. Serena gasped lightly at the contact, her body pressing into Bernie’s automatically. Bernie’s arms circled Serena as she kissed the woman, softly and slowly. Serena’s hands tangled in the blonde’s hair, tugging lightly.

Bernie broke this kiss, “Serena,” the name falling from her lips so quietly.

Serena smiled, “Bernie.”

Bernie sighed and kissed her again, more urgently this time. Serena melted into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Bernie’s tongue to meet hers. Bernie swiped her tongue into Serena’s mouth, grazing passed her teeth. Serena moaned, ripping Bernie’s restraint to shreds. Bernie moved forward, pushing Serena backwards never breaking the kiss. The music continued to flow, surrounding them in its sensual embrace. Serena’s back hit the mirrored wall and she moaned into Bernie’s mouth. Bernie drank the moan down, her hands pulling at the fabric of Serena’s dress, a hand running underneath ghosting across Serena’s thigh, tracing small patterns as she had in the car.

Serena’s back arched, her breasts pressing deliciously against Bernie’s. Bernie took the opportunity to move down Serena’s neck, nipping lightly. Serena’s hands tugged at the blonde curls, fisting.

“Bernie,” Serena murmured, trying to catch her breath.

Bernie licked Serena’s pulse point, “Yes?”

Serena sighed, “You’re destroying any resolve I have when you do that.”

Bernie smiled against her skin, “When I do what, Serena?” her lips tracing a path back up Serena’s neck to her ear.

Serena moaned, her mind unable to formulate a sentence to reply.

“Serena, what destroys you?” Bernie repeated, taking Serena’s earlobe between her lips and sucking.

Serena arched again, breaking Bernie’s contact and kissing her hard. Serena’s lips were softly caressing Bernie’s in the most delicious way. Serena broke the kiss, placing soft kisses along Bernie’s jaw. “It destroys me when you take control, Bernie.”

Bernie felt her knees go weak at the tone of Serena’s voice, husky and full of want. The music trilling through her bones, stuck in the gravity of Serena Campbell. Her hand was still on Serena’s thigh, moving slowly, nails scratching lightly. Bernie wanted her, more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life.

“God, Serena, I…Jesus,” Bernie mumbled, feeling the brunette nip at her collarbone.

“He can’t help you here, Bernie,” Serena breathed, her breath hot on Bernie’s neck.

Bernie sighed, feeling Serena’s hands trail down her neck to lay flat on her chest. Serena pushed Bernie backwards, her hands wrapping around Bernie’s waist and pulling her close. Serena’s head rested on Bernie’s shoulder, both taking a moment to calm their racing hearts.

Serena wanted nothing more than to pull Bernie to the floor and learn her body, but this wasn’t the way she wanted it and she was sure Bernie didn’t either. Bernie’s breathing evened out and her arms wrapped around Serena and she pressed a kiss to her hair.

“My place?” Serena murmured.

Bernie nodded, unable to speak. The intimacy she shared with Serena was so charged it stole her breath, made her do things she normally wouldn’t do. Serena pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss to Bernie’s swollen lips, feeling a twinge in her abdomen at the sight.

Serena moved away, cutting the music and picking up her bag. Bernie stood there in the studio, simply looking in the mirror for a moment as Serena moved about. She looked so different, so unlike the woman admitted to Holby so many months ago. She caught Serena in the mirror, her dress flowing as she moved. Serena was everything Bernie wasn’t, brave and forthcoming. Serena was teaching her to find new parts of herself every day. Bernie had never belonged anywhere before, but in this moment for probably the first time, Bernie felt at home.

Serena moved to her side with their shoes and bag in one hand, running her other down Bernie’s arm and grabbing her hand. Bernie followed Serena to the car, her mind unusually quiet. Serena settled into the driver’s seat and drove them down the street. The pair exited the car and entered the house.

xxxx

Awhile later, Serena lay in bed beside Bernie, for the millionth time. The slow progression of their relationship apparent in their pajama clothed bodies. Neither wanted to rush anything, they had all the time in the world now that they’d found one another. Serena wanted to move slowly, squeezing her way through the armor guarding the heart of Berenice Wolfe. Bernie didn’t know it, but Serena had given her heart the moment Bernie had whispered her name so softly in her office that day months ago. She wrapped her arm around Bernie’s waist and kissed the blonde’s back. Bernie mumbled in her sleep, shifting backwards into Serena’s body.

“I love you, Bernie,” Serena sighed, closing her eyes, more than content to wake up this way every day for the rest of her life.


End file.
